Return of The Sanderson Sisters, Thackery Binx, Jack and Rose Dawson
by PrincessKairi20
Summary: Thackery Binx, is giving a second chance at life because he help Max, Allison and Billy to rescue Dani from the Sanderson sisters Jack and Rose from Titanic were also giving a second chance at life because Thackery wanted them to come back with him Jack and Rose will help Thackery, Max, Allison and Billy to rescue Dani from the Sanderson sisters.
1. Details about Thackery, Jack and Rose

Thackery Binx, Jack Dawson and Rose Dawson Calvert who used to be Rose Dewitt Bukater are giving a second another chance at life now they must help Max and Allison of course with the help of Billy the friendly zombie to rescue Dani from the Sanderson sisters again who wants revenge, on Thackery, Max, Allison, Dani and Billy for allowing them to turn into dust. This time Jack and Rose will help them to rescue Dani from the evil witches Danielle Dennison is now 16 years old and has a black cat named Binx who sadly don't talk but Dani loves her cat anyways she had him since she was 14 when she found him when he was a kitten she took him in and kept him as her pet. and she named him Binx after her secret crush. Max and Allison are now both 23 years old and are now a happily married couple. Jack and Rose will get marry. Rose will be Rose Dawson and they will have a daughter name Isabella Dawson known as Bella for short.


	2. The Goodbyes

_Flash back when Dani was 8 years old._

 _"Dani come on please, don't be sad for me._

 _"Dani heard Binx's voice._

 _"Binx is that you? Dani asked._

 _"Yeah the witches are dead my soul's finally free you freed me Dani thank you Thackery says to Dani._

 _"Hey Max, thanks for lighting the candle._

 _"Thackery, Thackery Binx came a voice they all turn and saw Emily standing behind the tree._

 _"It's Emily Thackery said looking at Max and Allison and Dani he then whispers in Dani's ear._

 _"I shall always be with you._

 _Dani just nodded her head, while she cries her eyes out._

 _Binx kisses her on her cheek before walking over to Emily he waves goodbye to Max and Allison and Dani while Max waves back to him while Allison smiles._

 _"Thackery Binx what took thee so long? Emily asked her brother._

 _"I'm sorry Emily I had to wait three hundred years for a virgin to light a candle. Thackery says to his sister as he and her hold hands making their way to heaven._

 _Allison and Dani turn and look at Max who walk over to his sister and put his hands on her shoulder then he bent down to hug his sister while they look at the gate closing smiling._

 _Max I don't want him to die. No please I don't want him to leave yet Dani says while she broken down crying in her brother's arms allowing Max to pick her up and carry her home with Allison following him Dani was exhausted from crying to much she been sobbing while her brother carry her home she fall a sleep in her brothers arms_ _when they got home Max took Dani up stairs and laid her down on her bed and cover her up. Then look at her seeing her cheeks wet from crying before going back down stairs to Allison._

 _"Is she going to be ok? Allison asked._

 _"Yeah but she really misses Binx Max says._

 _"I know I do too Allison says._

 _"I miss Binx as well but when Dani wakes up we will buried Binx next to his sister Max says._

 _"Okay Allison says._

 _Just then Dave and Jenny came Max they said._

 _"In here mom and dad Max said._

 _"We're sorry we came home so late we been partying all night Dave said._

 _"Its okay dad Max said._

 _"Well we are going up to bed Jenny says as she gives Max a kiss on the cheek before following her husband upstairs._

 _"Mom, Dad wait I want you to meet my friend Max said._

 _Dave and Jenny turn around and look at their son I_ _am sure you remember them at the Halloween, party Max said._

 _"Hello Allison nice to meet Dave and Jenny says at the same time._

 _"Nice to meet you too, Mr and Mrs Dennison and yes Max I remember seeing them at the Halloween party, Allison said._

 _Dave and his wife Jenny went up stairs to check on Dani then head to bed._

 _"Allison you should call your parents and tell them that you spend the night over a friends house, Max said._

 _"I will call them now I know they will be mad at me Allison said. While she pick up the phone and call her parents when she got off the phone she look at Max and said they are upset with me because, I never told them where I was going._

 _"Okay" but I am glad you call them and told them Max said._

 _"Ya" me too but they said next time to let them know so they won't be worrying Allison said._

 _"Okay" Max said._

 _On October 31 1994, Max Dennison who is now 16 years old has kept his promise, he dress up as Peter Pan with tights while Dani who is 9 years old dress up as Wendy while Max's girlfriend Allison who is also 16 years old dressed in the same costume she wore last year._

 **A/N: I don't own Hocus Pocus or it's characters.**


	3. 8 Years Later

Danielle Dennison is 16 years old. It's been 8 years, since she lost Binx she misses him so much and she loves him so much. That she feels like a piece of her heart is ripping out of her. She has a crush on. Thackery Binx she always dreaming about him one about him asking god to grant his life back as a human so he could have a life with her which meant leaving Emily and his family and his friends all behind in heaven, and she dreamed about them being married and having children. Ever since she was 8 And when she first met Binx on October 31 1993, And after defeating the witches. And when they set Binx's soul free from, Winnie's spell she put on him for 300 years. Dani cry over the dead cats body. That wasn't moving or breathing. She heard his voice. She couldn't believe she heard him speaking to her telling her please don't be sad for him. She remembers his last words to her before he left with Emily, I shall always be with you. She can't help to be sad for him. He was her friend she wanted him to stay alive. She can't get Thackery Binx out of her mind. And she only met him for one night. Max and Allison are now a married couple. Dani was in the kitchen when she felt someone grabbing her from behind Dani screamed than turn around, when she heard Max laughing.

"Happy Halloween, jerk face I love you Dani said.

"Happy Halloween, Dani I love you too Max said while he laughs.

"Hello" Dani Happy Halloween, Allison said as she walks into the kitchen and hugs Dani who hugs her back.

"Happy Halloween, Allison Dani said.

They heard, a cats meowing they turn around and saw Dani's black cat Binx rubbing on Dani's leg.

"Are" you hungry, Binx? Dani asked her cat

The cat just meow and purrs while, he rubs on her.

Alright, Dani said as she gets his can food ready and opens the can and puts it in the bowl so he can eat she got another bowl and fill it up with water for Binx and place it next to him so he can drink some water after he is done eating. Max and Allison smiles at the cat. When Dani first got the black cat. They were shock that Dani wanted to named him Binx after Thackery Binx who used to be a cat that talks before he die they knew that Dani was kind of upset because her cat can't talk the cat looks a lot like Thackery Binx when he was cat the only thing that is different that Dani's new cat can't talk they know she loves her new cat anyways. Max and Allison and Dani left the house and got into Max's car and drove to the cemetery.

When they got there. They open the gate, and walk into and walk right right by Billy's grave. And went right over to Thackery Binx's grave which was right next to his sister. Emily Thackery Binx's tombstone says here lies the body of Thackery Binx beloved, brother beloved son beloved friend.

Dani felt tears fallen from her eyes as she went down on her knees, hi Binx I know that I only knew you for one night. But I just wanted to let you know how much I missed you. And I wish you were still here. I don't care if you are suppose to be older than me but I'am in love with you I always loved you. I really wish you were here so I can hug you and kiss you and tell you about how I feel. The day you die it felt like a piece of my heart has been rip out of me. Anyways I hope to see you again soon. Dani says not caring that she was talking to the tombstone she then kisses the tombstone. She looks behind her and sees Max and Allison standing there. The next thing they knew they heard a laughed coming from the sky as Dani look up and saw Winifred Sanderson on her broomstick, before she could say anything Winifred has grab Dani and flew away with her.

"DANI! Max and Allison shouted together, As they started to run out of the cemetery. As Max and Allison were about to leave the cemetery, They heard someone behind them calling their names. They turn around to look behind them, and gasped Binx!

"How? Allison asked.

"It turns out they gave me a second chance at life because. I help you guys to stop the witches, Thackery said "Also I would like you guys to meet Jack Dawson and Rose Calvert. Rose used to be Rose Dewitt Bukater then she change her last name to Dawson until she met Edward Calvert, Jack and Rose were given a second chance at life like me.

Jack and Rose smiled and nodded their head towards Max and Allison who nodded back.

Max and Allison still looked shocked, about Binx but nodded their head. But before they could asked another question, Thackery held up his hand and said we don't have time to talk right now. We have to recuse Dani, as he, Max, Allison, Jack and Rose ran out of the cemetery. Little did they know that someone was watching them leave. And follow them. When Winnie got home. She landed to the ground. And pull Dani right into her house. And shut the door behind her, sisters she called.

"Yes Winnie! Mary and Sarah called back as they ran into the front room and saw Winnie tying Dani up.

"You really think when we turn into dust that we will just leave you alone? Winnie questioned.

"Oh we get to see the girl who help us turn into dust! Sarah questioned. While she looks at Dani.

"Me and my brother and my friends had nothing to do with you three turning into dust, that was your own doing Dani said.

Winnie and her sisters were getting the potion ready. When it was all ready, Winnie went over to her. And try to force the potion down Dani's throat, While her sisters try to hold her still while Dani kept her mouth shut.

"Hey let go of my sister. Came a voice from behind them. The Sanderson sisters turn around and gasped when they saw Max and Allison and Thackery Binx Jack and Rose standing in the door way.

"Let her go, Thackery said as he follows Max, Allison, Jack and Rose into the house.

"No she must pay for calling me ugly and for allowing us to turn into dust! Winnie yelled.

"We had nothing to do about you. And your sisters turning into dust! now let her go Thackery yelled back.

Never! Winnie shouted as she kept trying to force the potion down Dani's throat.

"I SAID LET HER GO YOU HAG! Thackery shouted back sounding more angry.

"I SAID NO! Winnie hollered.

"DO AS I SAY LET HER GO! Thackery hollered back.

Dani was shocked and surprised when she saw Thackery Binx.

"You heard Binx let her go Jack said.

"Let her go! Rose said.

"Shut up you! Winnie argued while she kept on trying to force the potion down Dani's throat while her sisters held her down. The next thing they knew that they were being push away from Dani, if you don't want to listen to me. Than I have no choice but to force you to get away from her. Thackery said as Max knock over the potion all over the floor making the sisters gasping. Because they were all knock down to the ground. While Allison goes over to Dani and unties her and helps her up "Thanks Dani said. "Your Welcome Allison said as she and Dani went over to Thackery and Max who were now standing near the front door where Jack and Rose were as they were about to run out they came face to face with a familiar face standing outside in front of the door. "Billy they all said with shocked. "Hello Guys Billy said with a smile.


	4. The Cemetery and The Battle For Dani 1

"It's good to see you again. But we have to protect Dani again. The witches are back and want revenge on us. Because they are mad about they turn into dust. Max said while Allison and Dani and Thackery agrees with him.

"It's good to see you guys again, I will help you guys to protect Dani Billy said as they all ran to the cemetery. When they got there they ran over to Billy's grave.

"They want to try to suck the life out of my sister again Max said.

"When are they are going to realize that they can't do that to her, Billy said sounding angry.

"I don't know Max said with a sigh.

"Billy this is Jack Dawson and Rose Calvert she used to be Rose Dewitt Bukater then later change her last name to Dawson until she met Edward Calvert Thackery said.

"Nice to meet you Billy said.

"Nice to meet you too Jack smiled while Rose smiled and nodded her head "It's nice to meet you Rose said.

Thackery helps Dani into the hole of Billy's grave. While Allison puts the salt around Billy's grave like she did last time.

"Don't worried Dani you will be safe here. Thackery said to her, Dani just nodded her head.

While Max swings his bat around back and fourth.

"Here they come! Billy you and I will guard Dani, Max, Allison spread out Thackery said "Jack, Rose you guys spread out as well.

Max and Allison did what they were told and spread out with Jack and Rose.

Winnie and Sarah and Mary flew down a little bit and they glared at Max and Allison and Dani and Billy.

"You will all pay for allowing us to turn into dust! Winnie said while her sisters agrees with her.

"We had nothing to do with you three turning into dust! Max said as he tries to hit Winnie with his bat. But she grab it by making him fall to the ground.

Allison runs over and helps Max up from the ground.

"Thanks Max said.

"Your Welcome Allison said.

"Go to Hell! Billy shouted to Winnie.

"Oh! I've been there, thank you. I found it quite lovely. Winnie said.

"Wench! Trollop! You buck toothed, mop riding firefly from hell! Billy Hollers.

Winifred yells offensively, she just can't believe that Billy said the same words to her like he did last time. Billy I killed you once I shall kill you again you maggoty malfeasence! Winnie said.

While Billy give her the forget you hand signal and walks away from her.

"Billy you maggot museum, Winnie hollered while Billy just glared at her.

"Hang on to your heads Winnie screamed.


	5. The Cemetery and The Battle For Dani 2

Winifred flew towards to Billy knocked off his head. Max ran over and pick up Billy's head and hand it to him so he can put it back on as soon so Billy put his head back on Max grab his bat and hit Winifred making her off of her broom. Than he hits her sisters with bat making them fall to the ground, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! the three sisters screamed.

The witches were very angry. Because they couldn't get Dani, because she was protected by the salt. Billy and Thackery guard Dani while Max and Allison were spread out Max had a bat in his hand. While Allison had salt in her hand. But when the sun came up the witches turn into stones and turn into dust. Dani got out of Billy's grave. Billy walk over to his grave and goes back in, Bye Billy have a nice sleep Dani said.

"Hey Billy Max said while Billy looks at him "Thanks Max, Allison, Thackery and Dani said.

"Your Welcome Billy said then he yawns and falls back down him grave.

Dani turned to look at Binx with a shock look.

"Binx how are you back? Dani asked.

"It turns out they came me another chance at life because. I help stop the witches back when you were a little girl Thackery answered. "By the way you can start calling me by my first name.

"Okay" Dani said as she nods her head.

"But you help us again but this time you were a human Dani replied not as a cat.

"Yes Thackery said they let me come back as a human.

Okay Dani said.

"Dani I have something to tell you Thackery said.

"Me too but you can go first Dani said.

While Thackery nodded his head.

"I love you Danielle Dennison Thackery said I always loved you but I used to love you as a friend, brother and sister way but it has turn into something more and I'll always love you until the day I die.

"I love you too Thackery Binx Dani said.

Thackery comes closer to Dani and kisses her on her lips. While she kiss his lips.

"Rose I love you with my heart now we were giving a second chance at life would you do me thee honor of being my girlfriend?

"Sure Jack I love you too I always loved you even when I was married to Edward Calvert I never stop loving you I love you more than I loved Edward.

Jack and Rose smiled at each other then kiss each other on the lips.

"Must they do this in front of me Max said. about Binx and Dani.

"Why Dani is not allow to have a boyfriend? Allison asked as she laughs.

"That's my little sister for crying out loud Max said.

"She is not a little girl no more Max Allison said "She has a right to be loved that way.

"I know but I wish they get a room to do that Max said.

While Allison just laughs at Max's face than hugs him and kisses him on the lips.

Max just sighs and kisses his wife on her lips.

Thackery and Dani who are finally done kissing looks over at Max and laughs because, the look on his face they heard every word that were said.

Jack and Rose also stop kissing and looked at Max and laughed because of the look on his face.

"Thackery I forgot to tell you that I got my own black cat now and named him Binx Dani said.

"Really is that so? Thackery asked.

While Dani nodded her head "Yes.

Thackery just smiles "Dani I want you to meet Jack Dawson and Rose Calvert who used to be Rose Dewitt Bukater then later changes her last name until she met Edward Calvert.

"Nice to meet you Dani smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Jack and Rose smiled

"Lets go home Max said with a sigh.

"Alright Allison said.

While Thackery and Dani just nodded their heads.

"Wait Max where is Thackery staying out? Dani asked.

"He can stay with me and Allison Max said. And besides we have four bedrooms.

"Okay Dani said but that's only if he wants too.

"I'm okay with it Thackery said.

"Okay Allison said.

"Wait what about Jack and Rose? Dani asked

"Don't worried about us Rose and I'll rent an apartment Jack said.

"Jack is Right Dani don't worry about us Rose smiled.

"Okay Dani said.

They all walk out of the cemetery and got into Max's car. While Jack and Rose catch the texi to find their apartment.


	6. Thackery, Jack and Rose's New Life

Thackery moves in with Max and Allison because, he has no place to live at Dani goes over there everyday to spend time with her boyfriend and sometimes Thackery would go over Dani's when her parents are not home. Jack and Rose found a two bedroom apartment. Thackery will go to school with Dani and they are in the same class and when he graduates he will find a job. When he has enough money he will buy his self a house and allow Dani to move in with him. They will get married have have children someday. Christopher Anderson is a boy in Dani's class who has a big crush on her, but she doesn't like him like that. She only likes him as a friend Chris is also the virgin who lite the black flame candle and brought the witches back from the dead. Alexander Anderson try to stop his brother from lighting the candle. But he didn't listen, Chris is very jealous of Thackery because he has Dani as a girlfriend and he doesn't. Chris also understands that he can't have Dani but he hopes that he finds a girl soon so he can get Dani off of his mind. But he wonders if Catherine Thompson will go out with him. Chris also had a big crush on Cathy but he was really hoping that Dani will go out with him. But she doesn't like him like that, all Chris has to do is asked Cathy if she wants to go on a date with him tonight. He only hopes that she will say yes. Because she is beautiful and he really likes her. Chris has thought, that all of the girls in his class were beautiful. Carrie Thompson is Cathy's sister and Alex's girlfriend. Alex understands how his brother felt about Dani because he remembers when he used to have a crush on a girl name Samantha who likes to be call Sami or Sam for short but she likes some guy name Andrew who likes to be call Drew for short Drew liked Sami a lot and wanted her to be his girlfriend when he asked her out and she said yes he was so happy. Sami and Drew are dating each other. Thackery is best friends with Jack and Rose who were also giving a second chance at life Jack and Rose are boyfriend and girlfriend Jack has already asked her out on a date last night. Jack and Rose don't go to school they got jobs Jack is an artist and Rose is an actress. Rose decided to keep her last name as Calvert until she gets marry to the man she loves her soulmate Jack Dawson when Rose marries Jack she will change her last name back to Dawson. Jack is going to asked Rose to marry him next year. Rose is Jack's soulmate.

"Chris I understand how you feel about Dani Alex said remember I used to have a crush on Sami but she pick Drew over me? because she didn't like me like that, but it's time for you to moved on and asked Cathy out. She is your other crush I have asked her sister Carrie out who was my other crush and she told me yes maybe Cathy will say yes to you and besides I was once jealous of Drew so please don't be jealous of Thackery because I'am not jealous of Drew no more.

"Yes I remember and okay you are right I will moved on "I'll asked Cathy out Chris said I'll stop being jealous of Thackery.

"Good Alex said.

Chris then walks away and goes over to Cathy while Carrie goes over to Alex.

"Alex what's going on "Why are you grinning? Carrie asked.

"Nothing Carrie but I think my brother is going to asked you sister out on a date Alex answered.

"Okay Carrie said with a smile.

"Hey Cathy Chris said.

"Oh hello Chris Cathy said to him.

"Can I asked you something? Chris asked.

"Sure Cathy said.

"Would you like to go on a date with me? Chris asked.

"I would love to Cathy said with a smiled, while Chris smiled back.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00 Chris said.

"Okay Cathy said.

Chris ran back over to his brother and says "She said yes she said yes.

"I told you that she'll say yes Alex said "Trust me you'll feel so much better when Cathy becomes your girlfriend.

"I trust you Chris said "I'll asked her tonight.

"Cathy did Chris asked you out? Carrie asked.

"Yes Carrie he asked me out on a date Cathy said "He'll pick me up at 6:00.

"That's wonderful Carrie said with a smile.

"I know I'am so happy Cathy said smiling back.

"I know you are Carrie said "You always had a crush on Chris like I always had a crush on Alex.

"Yeah I know Cathy said.

Cathy and Carrie look over and saw Dani and Sami talking to each other. So they walk over to them.

"Hi girls Cathy and Carrie said together.

"Hi Dani and Sami said together.

"What's up? Dani asked.

"Nothing much Cathy said we just wanted to join you guys if that's okay?

"Sure Dani said.

"Anything new with you guys? Sami asked.

"No not really just Cathy has a date tonight with Chris Carrie said.

"That's wonderful Sami said maybe he'll leave you alone now Dani because when Alex first dated Carrie he left me alone.

"Yeah Dani said.

The girls look over and saw Chris and Alex going over to Drew and Thackery.

"Hey Thackery Chris said.

"Hi Chris Thackery said "What's up?

"Nothing much Chris said I just wanted to let you know that I won't bother Dani no more because I have a date with Cathy.

"That's good Thackery said.

"I'am sorry Chris said.

"It's okay I understand how you feel Thackery said.

"Thanks Chris said.

"Your welcome Thackery said.

"I remember telling Drew that I won't bother Sami no more because I had a date with Carrie Alex said "How sorry I was.

"Yeah I remember Chris said.

"Me too I remember that too Thackery said.

"I was so happy when Carrie said yes to me now she is my beautiful girlfriend who I'll marry have children someday Alex said.

"I can't wait to asked Cathy to be my girlfriend tonight Chris said and I hope to marry her and have children with her someday.

"Don't worried you'll Alex said.

"Yeah Drew said and besides I'm going to married Sami soon and we'll have children someday.

"I'm going to marry Dani someday Thackery said and we'll have children someday.

"Well we better get to class before we get in trouble. Drew said while Thackery and Chris and Alex agree with him. They all followed Sami and Dani and Cathy and Carrie to their classroom.

 **A/N: Yes Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater Dawson Calvert from Titanic I decided to add them in this story for some reason they were giving another chance at life as well. They were sent back to earth the same time as Thackery.**


End file.
